


Even Nobody Has A Tale To Tell

by SizzlingFaceDonut



Series: Even Nobody [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Anxiety, Bullying, But mostly angst, Child Abuse, Deceit needs a hug, Deceit's name in this is Dex, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, I don't even know., I keep editing the tags, M/M, My First Fanfic, Prostitution (mentioned), They all need hugs, This stuff is messed up, Trans Male Character, Virgil needs a hug, WE NEED TO GIVE THEM ALL HUGS, Well enjoy I guess., halp, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizzlingFaceDonut/pseuds/SizzlingFaceDonut
Summary: Sometimes, people don't realize it, but everyone has story. And sometimes, it takes a forced group project among the most messed up kids in school for anyone to realize that.





	1. A Start

Mr. Sanders was known as the best theatre teacher in Foster High. However, he was known for his group projects. He would assign the seniors a song to relate to their life. They would then have to portray the connection in some form. In front of the whole class.  
In all honesty, it wouldn't be too bad if they weren't forced to work together in groups of five. One song. One presentation. Five lives.


	2. A Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman doesn't want to do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, this is the first fanfic I've ever posted online, so (please please please) leave a comment and, of course,enjoy the chapter!

Roman Garcia was legend. His dazzling smile, his wavy brown hair. Everything about him screamed 'popular', and popular he was. Everyone loved him, so when he found out who he was stuck with for The Theatre Project, he wasn't the happiest.  
"Mr. Sanders! I adore that shirt by the way, um, do you think that perhaps you got a little mixed up on the list?" Roman stood before the teacher's desk. "It's just, these people, they're not... well, anything like me. And the song, I've never heard of it, but it sounds so...sad. The lyrics do at least. How are we supposed to relate this to our lives? Or, at least, how am I supposed to?"  
Mr. Sanders smiled lightly. "The song was written by a former student of mine. As for the people you're paired with, I'm sure you'll figure it out."  
Roman sighed and left. Mr. Sanders obviously wasn't going to be helpful. He looked back down at the names.  
Virgil Crest, Patton Heart, Logan Soliphus and Dex D'Ceit.  
He'd heard of all of them. Virgil Crest had legends written about him, but they weren't as nice as Roman's. Rumours of him killing people, setting fires, even worshiping Satan circulated around school. Kids called him cruel names in the hall, wrote obscene things on his locker, beat him up after school. Roman wasn't sure the purple haired, black clothed emo deserved it, but Virgil didn't try to defend himself, so neither did he.  
Patton Heart was less well known. There was little to be told about. He had a round, sweet, feminine face and short curly brown hair. His blue eyes sparkled cheerily behind glasses. Kids laughed at his happy disposition, but in all honesty, no-one really bullied him. He was kind of... just... there.  
Logan Soliphus on the other hand was a downright bully magnet. The kid had skipped two grades. He wore glasses for crying out loud! He wasn't awkward like you would expect. No, he was like a butterfly, silently floating here and there, with his neat black hair and cold grey eyes.  
And, of course Dex D'Ceit. He had olive skin with dark hair, and scars. Pitted, scaly scars, running down his face. No-one knew how he got them, and no-one cared to ask. Dex scared everyone with his leather jacket and yellow- brown eyes.  
How were the four of them, plus Roman, going to manage to get along long enough to bond over a song called "Melody"? This was going to be a nightmare.


	3. A Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil isn't too thrilled either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, if you read the unedited version of the last chapter, I should explain something. I was originally going to use the beautiful work of art called "Boys will be Boys" for the song, but I decided to change it to my original song "Melody." So, yeah... enjoy the chapter!

Virgil Crest was invisible. Well, not literally. Everyone saw him. The bullies, the victims, the neutrals. And it wasn't like a movie. He never found his courage or gained a superpower. He remained the nobody everyone knew. And despite the bullying, it wasn't too bad. There was never too much attention on him.  
So when he was grouped with Roman Garcia, the flashiest boy in school, he knew his quiet reputation was going down the drain. He looked at the other names on the list. Logan was fairly quiet, he shouldn't be too bad. Patton was loud, but friendly. A perpetual ray of sunshine. Virgil wasn't too concerned about Dex. He wasn't the nicest, but Virgil could see through the mask. He could tell the boy wasn't as awful as he let people believe.  
Roman though. He never bullied Virgil himself, but often he stood by while his friends did. He was loud and dramatic and happy…and nothing like Virgil.  
The emo groaned and continued walking down the hall. He had the usual beat up after school today, and being late only ever made it worse.

Day one of the project dragged slowly. Virgil wasn't paying much attention in his classes, as he was too busy dreading 7th period. However, the purple haired boy found himself standing outside the classroom door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Quickly, quietly, he slipped into his usual seat in the back. Unfortunately, Mr. Sanders saw him.  
"Virgil, please sit with your group today!" He called.  
Virgil inwardly flinched, feeling the other students' eyes turn to him. Externally, though, he merely smirked sarcastically and gave a little salute before trudging across the room and flopping in his seat. The four other boys looked at him. Roman obvliously scoffed with disgust. Patton gave him a bright, cheery smile. Logan raised an eyebrow, regarding the hoody clad figure with mild curiosity. Dex was sprawled in his chair, only glancing up at Virgil for a second, before returning to his fingernails.  
"Okay class, you can begin whenever you wish!" Mr. Sanders smiled at the room in general. The groups started talking among themselves.  
"I believe that in order to start the project, we must first deside what we have in common." Logan said, pushing his glasses a little farther up his nose.  
This was going to be miserable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, 3 chapters in one night! And it's mostly thanks to the comment I got from a beautiful person who's name I can't remember and I'm too lazy to look up. You know who you are!  
> Comments keep me going!  
> AllisonPotato <3


	4. A Dad Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton just wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Time for Happy Pappy Patton's POV. In the chapter there's a bit of a secret, if you find it comment what you think it is!  
> Enjoy the chapter!

Patton Heart was a ray of sunshine. Everyone knew it. He was always willing to let people cry on his shoulder or tell him about their problems. It didn't make him popular, oh no. Quite the opposite, honestly. Patton didn't care. He just wanted to help people.  
So when the four people he had been hoping to befriend started arguing over the project they were supposed to be doing, he wasn't too happy.  
"All I'm saying is we don't have anything in common! We go to the same school. That's it." Said Roman's loud, vaguely accented voice.  
"Well, duh. So, we skip the project. Ignore it. Whatever. Mr. Sanders doesn't give detention much, we won't get in too much trouble. Probably." Came Dex's surprisingly soft, slick and silky voice.  
"No. Absolutely not. This project makes up 70% of our grade. We have to find something. There's five verses, I'm sure we can find parallels to our lives." Logan's calm, pronounced voice cut in.  
"I don't know. There is nothing similar about us. I'm pretty sure we can't just skip the project though." Virgil's deep gravelly voice added.  
Patton sighed, staring down at the cat he'd been drawing for the past half hour. He didn't like this. His binder dug into his rib cage and his eye itched. He looked over the lyrics of the song. 'This really is depressing', he thought.  
The other four were getting louder. They weren't even talking about the project anymore. Patton sighed again. Roman nudged his shoulder with his own. You okay there compadre?" Patton looked up with a big, bright, forced smile. "Okie dokie artichokie!" He said with a giggle.  
Roman chuckled and clearly believed him. Dex on the other hand raised an eyebrow. Patton shook his head at him minutely.  
"Alright kids, it looks like we're out of time today. Go home, get sleep and think about the project!" Mr. Sanders' voice rang out through the classroom.  
The group headed out. Patton waved goodbye to them, but only Roman smiled back. He went to his locker and got his homework. Mark Anderson tripped him in the hallway, but that was an accident. Probably.  
His foster mom was waiting in the car. "Hi baby, how was school?" Terrible, awful, the worst..."Great! How was work?" His foster mother worked in the hospital.  
As she regaled him with tales of work, he looked out the window. On the other side of the parking lot was Roman. He stood with a woman who looked like a older version of him. With a shock, he realized that this must be Roman's mother. But she didn't dress like a mother should. Her blouse was low cut and her skirt was short. Her face was covered in garish makeup and her hair was doused in hairspray. She looked like the women that stood by the side of the street at late hours of the night; the women Patton's foster mother hurried him away from, who his foster father shook his head at and said,"no dignity" about.  
Patton realized that Roman Garcia, the Prince of Foster High was no millionaire. No, Roman's mother was what was often considered the foot of society, making her son no better.  
With this thought, Patton and his current mother rounded the corner and he could no longer see the theatre-loving young man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Secrets! How will this turn out I wonder? >:D  
> Shoutout to my big brother Joe, who's reading this on a guest account. As both my first kudoser and the only trans person I know, I feel like he deserves a hello. Hi Jojo!  
> Love you all!  
> AllisonPotato<3


	5. A Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets help from family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! My darn creativity desided to basically shrivel up and die. But I'm back and I brought some OCs with me so... here ya go, enjoy!

Logan Soliphus was a genius. This was a fact. He was on the fast track to Oxford, unlike his elder sister, Fern. Fern was loud, exitable, often going on rants about corrupt society or how lesbians like her were getting less attention than gay guys. Her wife, Robin, would nod along, avoiding eye contact with Logan for fear of bursting into laughter.  
He missed Fern. She and Robin had moved to California, a year or so back. Logan didn't show much emotion, but he sure was sad about his sister leaving.  
"Logan? Baby, you there?" His mom was calling him. "Yes ma'am?" He called, setting down the book. His mom entered the room. "Hey baby. Your dad's not going to be home for a bit." His father was a police officer. He was brave and strong, but didn't spend much time with his family.  
"Ah, well, perhaps we could surprise him with dinner." He smiled slightly.  
His mother's face became conflicted. "Lolo, you know you shouldn't be in the kitchen. Sharp edges, open burners... if you pass out again, you get seriously hurt." Logan sighed. "People don't get this upset with heart murmurs."  
"There's a difference between a heart murmur and what you've got." She sighed. "You know what? I don't have patience for this. I'll go cook dinner. You're staying here. Go back to reading."  
He huffed, but did as she asked. He realized she was right, if he fainted, he may die. Suddenly, his phone rang. Or, rather, played "Jukebox Hero" by Journey. He smiled at the sound, answering the phone.  
"Hello Fern." He said, still smiling slightly.   
"Hey! How's my favorite robo-boy?" His sister's voice asked.  
"Once again, I'm not a robot. I am as human as yourself. And I am just fine, thank you. How are you and Robin doing?"  
"Peachy. Oooh! Sean and Madi dropped by for dinner last night!" Sean was Robin's brother, and his wife, Madison, was a manager at a bookstore. Logan and Madi could talk for hours about books.   
Suddenly in the background on Fern's side, there was a crash followed by an "Ängsvide!" and Fern's laughter. "Was that Robin?" Logan asked.  
"Wha-? Oh, yeah. She just broke another plate." Fern chuckled. "Well, I should help her clean that up..."  
"Wait! Mr. Sanders assigned the project today.I'm in a group with a bunch of people who I have nothing in common with." Logan blurted. Fern had gone through the project herself, she may have some advice. "What song did he assign you?" Fern asked thoughtfully. "Melody, by Allison Klang. She's a former student of his."  
"Hmmm... she was a grade behind me I think. Wrote sad songs in this little composition notebook she carried around."  
"The song is rather sad."  
"There you go."  
"...what?"  
"You've got a pretty sad life, no offence. I bet the others do too. Sounds like Thomas, putting all the tragic cases in one group. He's always been a drama queen."  
"Thomas?"  
"Mr. Sanders. I was in his first class five years ago. I get to call him Thomas." There was the sound of glass crunching. Then Fern spoke again. "Hey, Logo? I gotta go. Talk to the others. Tell them about your life. They may be able to relate."  
"I doubt it." Login scoffed.  
"Mm. People may surprise you. Later kiddo."  
"Goodbye Fern." The line went dead.  
Logan looked down at her caller ID. Her arm around her pale, blond, blue eyed wife. Her bright blue pixie cut, her eyebrow piercing. He didn't want to simply tell these strangers about his sad life. Besides, what did his sister know, she never even went to college! With that, he turned of his phone. He'd find some other way to do this.  
One that didn't involve spilling his personal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. The OCs are actually my Sides, Fern and Robin being Fight(or Fite) and Flight (or Flyte). Sean is Random, he represents my random thoughts, my dreams and my immune system.Don't ask. Madison is Management, she is charge of my movement and principles. Thank you for reading!  
> Love you all!  
> AllisonPotato<3


	6. A Villian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I just read my favorite fanfic's new chapter, so I'm in a good mood (also, if you're a DEH fan check out bdiddy150's fanfic Noone Cares For You a Smidge When You're Foster Kid).  
> So, here ya go. A promise of angst in the future. Happy Birthday.  
> Enjoy the chapter!

Dex D'Ceit was a rebel. Everyone knew it. The teachers didn't try to stop his sleeping in class, the kids didn't try to stop his calm, aloof walk down the hallway. He never truly hurt anyone, but that was probably because they hugged the wall when he came through. Dex D'Ceit was a rebel.  
So when he walked into school, halfway through third period, nobody tried to stop him. The teachers assumed that he had been smoking crack or something (he always seemed to smell like it, that's for sure), and the kids thought the same.  
He just calmly walked in and headed to his seat in back. The teacher, Mx. Stokes glanced up, but didn't say anything. They thought that trying to get Dex to do work was probably pointless.  
Dex stared out the window. His arm hurt, and he could feel a new bruise forming on his rib cage. Wouldn't really matter much, considering how his torso was essentially a smudge of purples and blues. He subconciously ran a hand over his scars. Y'know that one verse in the song reminded him of himself....  
He froze. Mr. Sanders, you sneaky little... of course. Of course! Sanders was trying to get them to open up on their lives. He was willing to bet all of them had sad stories, maybe not as sad as his, but worse than your average Joe. He wasn't sure how Sanders figured out his history, but in all honesty, he didn't care.  
They needed to connect the song to their lives, but not your average, happy life, with the worst being your dogs death, more like a horrible life with the worst being the fact that your dad is a raging druggie who beats you every time you dare make eye contact.  
Dex flinched internally, yeah, he couldn't just tell them... his reputation would go down the drain...  
But wouldn't it be worth it? His dad would go to prison, things may just turn out okay...   
But they may not. The bell shook him out of his thoughts. In his next class, math, he actually did the work sheet. To the teacher, Ms. Torres' surprise, he did shockingly well. For seemingly not paying attention all year, he got a outstanding grade: 76%.   
Missing her shocked expression, he moved on to his next class. Trying to get his mind off his ever approaching doom in theatre, he tried to keep focused on other things. Finally, in the hallway heading to Mr. Sanders' he saw a familiar head of curly, dirty blond hair and resolved his nerve.  
"Patton? Can I…speak with you?" Dex asked, Patton's blond friend looked up in surpise, but Patton only smiled.  
"Sure! See ya later Emile!" He waved 'bye to his friend, who nearly sprinted away, before calmly looking up at Dex, who towered over him. "What can I do for ya?"  
He kept walking, as did Dex. The taller finally said,"So, I've been thinking about The Project... I think I've figured it out. The song relates to our lives just fine, we just don't want to admit it. I think... I think the five of us have sadder lives than most other people. More secrets." He looked down at the smaller boy.  
Patton nodded slowly. "Yeah, okay... so you think we need to spill the personal stuff?"  
Dex nodded."That or have a really cruddy project." Patton nodded again. "...Dex? Why did you tell me about your theory? Why didn't you tell the others later in class, like we're going to in just a moment?"  
Dex tilted head. "I think... I think I needed to test out my idea. You didn't deny you have a sad life, and if you didn't you wouldn't simply laugh at me. And the others wouldn't laugh at you if you were with me when I tell them."  
Patton flinched."Uh, Dex... I think they're too scared of you to do much laughing." Dex sighed.  
"Yeah... I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was really long... huh. Interesting fact about me, my favorite sides are the least popular, Logan and Deceit, so when I write a Deceit chapter, I WRITE A STINKING DECEIT CHAPTER. So yeah. Also, the next five chapters are solid angst. Hooray!  
> Your angst will show up tomorrow, tomorrow. (to the tune of the Annie song)  
> Love you all!  
> AllisonPotato<3


	7. A Peasant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise mothertruckers! I'm bad at this 'patience' thing. So, here we go! Angst ahoy!   
> Also, another shoutout to my friend bdiddy150. She actually makes quality fanfictions! Like, she sits down and works slowly! Instead of spewing out garbage for 5 minutes, then posting it! Which is what I'm doing! Platonically love ya Shelbs!  
> Any who, llet's get this pity party started! Enjoy!  
> (!!!!!!!)

Roman laughed loudly, causing some of the other students to glance over and smile. Oh, look, Roman Garcia and Remy Hikleman, what great kids. Roman had hid arm slung around Remy's shoulders, which wasn't hard, considering the four or five inches he had on the smaller boy.  
Both of them were laughing heartily, when suddenly, Remy stopped. "Holy..." He trailed off. Slowly, he reached up, sliding his sunglasses down his nose. He looked utterly shocked.  
"Um... Remy?" Roman followed his line of sight. "Is that... Dex and Patton?" He asked.  
"Gurl, I was just about to ask you... well, whatever. If Patton ends up dead..." He shrugged.  
Roman smirked."Didn't you have that crush on Dex in eighth grade?" Remy slapped a hand over his mouth, but not in time to block out the "Oh, wait, you still do!" completely.  
Remy rolled his eyes. "Idiot," he muttered. "Well later girl... I've got a date with lunchtime."  
Roman rolled his eyes at his best friend's retreating back, before heading into class. He was barely on time, with Mr. Sanders merely nodding before closing the door. Roman sat with his group, waited for Mr. Sanders to tell them to begin.  
When he did, Patton surprised everyone by raising his hand. That didn't surprise them as much as what came out of his mouth next. "Dex had an idea."  
For the first time in all the years Roman had known him, Dex looked nervous. "So, my thought is, we all have sad lives, one way or the other. We can probably connect the verses to our lives, if we told each other, we'd probably be surprised by the similarities."  
Logan coughed slightly. "I'm not arguing with you, but don't think that applies," he glanced at Roman."to all of us."  
Roman stared at him. "No, Logan, I think snake boy is right." Dex frowned at the nickname."What?" Roman ignored him and kept talking. "If you want, I can go first."  
Logan scoffed and nodded. "We have 58 minutes. Try not to waste our time."  
Roman sat back and began his story.  
"Once apon a time, there was a little girl, born in Mexico. She didn't like it there. She wanted to move to America, the land of opportunities. So she did. But there, she found out that she had nothing. She couldn't buy food, and she only had one thing to sell. Herself. And so she did. She became a prostitute. She was 18 when she moved to America. When she was 19, she had a son. His name was Romano Guapo Garcia-Enriques. And yes, Logan I see your face. His middle name meant good-looking. Now hush. So, this little boy, Romano, grew up. In third grade, somehow people found out about his mom.   
"The school board got complaints. Stuff about the boy teaching the children inappropriate things. He wasn't. They just wanted him out. He and his mom moved to a different city. He started going by just Roman. He kept his secret. And then, one day, he just... told four boys, who he'd known for about... 24 hours? For a stinkin' project."  
He shook his head. "I've always been estúpido." Patton frowned. "Was that Spanish? That's cool."  
Roman couldn't help the smile that crept up on his face. "Sì. Gracias belleza."  
Patton smiled brightly. "Can you do more?"  
Roman laughed. "Of course! I could come up with words for all of you. Logan, you are interesante and inteligente. In a traje." Logan muttered "this isn't a suit." Roman ignored him. "Dex, you are a serpiente, and Virgil you are a tormenta. Patton, you are mejor, sueño, humorístico, bueno suerte, a bello galleta." Logan chuckled. "Galleta?"  
Roman rolled his eyes. "I stand by what I said."  
"Galleta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not much angst honestly. Just wait. >:)  
> Translations, Roman called himself an idiot, He said "yes, thank you beauty" to Patton, he then called Logan interesting and intelligent. In a suit. He called Virgil a storm and Dex a snake and Pattonthe best, a dream, funny, good luck, and a beatiful cookie. And then Logan laughed at cookie.  
> Stuff may've gotten lost in Google Translation. If so, sorry.  
> Love you all!  
> AllisonPotato<3


	8. A gold-plated no one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil tell his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Angst! Finally! And Corne! And a bit of Eliot! Yay!!!!!!!1!  
> Well, Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> TW: ATTEMPTED SUICIDE MENTION. (stay safe guys!)

Virgil sighed. "I don't speak Spanish, but this is making me sick. Someone else tell their story, please?"  
Roman rolled his eyes. "Very well then, Brad Pittiful. How about tell your little tale? We're all dying to hear your tale of woe."  
Virgil rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. So, my dad is a lawyer, my mom is a politician. My big brother grew up to be Vice President of an important electronics company. Everyone thought I was going to be some sort of hero.  
"My parents told me who I could and couldn't be friends with. A lot of them were jerks, but one of them, Sloane, became one of my best friends. He was...a lot like Patton. Cheerful, curious, reckless. His parents were... important people. One day, we were 13 at the time, he embarrassed his parent beyond belief. He started dating a lower class African-American. His parents were racist, but that wasn't the worst part for them. The kid their son was dating? Wasn't a she. When Sloane first walked up to his parents with his boyfriend on his arm, they shunned him. They kicked him out. My parents banned him and I from ever talking again." Virgil sighed." I remember, when I told him he looked so lost. Corbin stood there holding his hand, glaring at me.  
"Then there was a boy named Eliot. He was cool. And then he decided he was a they. Bye-bye Eliot. At one point, I ran away. I met this lovely couple. Dot and Larry. They were nice. Then my parents tryed to arrest them for kidnapping me. My parents controlled my life until I was 16. Last year. I took the only way out I could find. I attempted suicide. It failed, obviously. My parents didn't change their ways or whatever. They were disapointed in me. I mean what kind of loser son has mental illness." He was staring at his hands now. "They kicked me out. Somehow, I live with Corbin and Sloane now."  
He looked up at the clock. Huh. They still had 37 minutes.  
Everyone was very quiet. Roman looked kinda shocked, Logan was looking at him with a new light in his eyes. Dex looked... understanding? And Patton was crying. Virgil couldn't fight the smile that appeared when Patton spread his arms for a hug.  
Virgil complied. Roman wrapped them both in his tan arms, and Logan akwardly placed a hand on his shoulder. Dex didn't really do anything, only knocked his shoe with Virgil's under the table. He'd never been one for affection anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I don't know if you could tell, but I started off with one idea, and then thought I need more angst... and then it kinda flopped?  
>  So yeah, poor Roman and rich Virgil. Dang, I'm not good at this whole trends thing.  
> Love you all!  
> AllisonPotato<3


	9. A little girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this so short, but it's reaaally angsty. Patton needs a hug. He gets one. Now I have to change the tags, cause it's not really platonic any more. Enjoy!

Patton finally released Virgil from the hug, prompting Roman to lean back and Logan to remove his hand. The puppy loving boy wiped the final few tears from his face. "Um, if you guys…if you guys want I can tell my story?"  
Logan nodded. "Indeed. You and one other, either me or Dex, should both have a chance to tell our stories."  
Roman nodded."Besides, I'm curious. How could such a ray of sunshine have a tragic past?" Patton blushed. "Aww, thanks!"  
He took a deep breath. "Alright. Once apon a time, there was a little girl. She had two loving parents and a big brother. One day, she was, um, I think she was 14, she realized that she didn't feel like a girl. She was a boy. He told his parents, they were absolutely fine with it. They got him a binder and testosterone and everything!" He smiled sadly. "About a month later, he was at a Pride Parade. They had dropped him off. And then... There was a wreck on the highway. A huge wreck. 24 people died.  
"Three of them were Zack and Martha Heart and their son, Jonathan. His family. They wouldn't be dead if it weren't for him.  
"He was in the foster system for...3 years? Then about six months ago, these people adopted him. They're nice. Were nice. They died too. At this point, the boy is pretty sure he's cursed. Everyone he cares a bout dies. But the worst part? He cares about everyone."  
He looked up at them. "I don't want you to die too." They stared at him.  
Suddenly, Roman leaned forward, grabbing Patton's hands.  
"We're not going anywhere." He dragged him forward into a hug. "I promise." He whispered into Patton's hair. Patton was crying, but Roman didn't seem to care that his jacket was getting soaked.  
For the first time since Jonathan ruffled his hair and called him "Patty Cake" right before they drove off, leaving him at the Parade, Patton felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahaha my heart hurts hahaha. I literally did not intend this to be terrible.  
> Logan's chap is next, and then.... angst. Pure, raw, absolute angst. Ligit the most angst I can write in one chapter. And then more angst. So much angst. Drop a comment!  
> Love you all!  
> AllisonPotato<3


	10. A fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan goes last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodnes! 330 hits!? SGDRAHFDUHGDCVRGG. Fame. I am famous.  
> This one isn't too angsty but that's beacause the next chapter is raw angst. I'm not sorry.  
> Also, this chapter is dedicated to the guy who demanded that I "spill the personal stuff" way back on chapter 5. I can't emember your name, sorry.  
> Enjoy!

Logan shifted uncomfortably. Somehow, the others in the room hadn't noticed the overly emotional group in the back. He was glad that Dex or he would go next. Dex seemed too... emotionally stable, and his own story wasn't near as bad as the previous two.  
Roman eventually let go of the now flushed Patton, perhaps he was sick? and looked to the two who hadn't yet gone. "So then, the Villain or the Nerd? Who'll tell next?"   
Logan shrugged. "I have no preference. Whoever doesn't go today will eventually go tomorrow. Dex, do you wish to go now, or wait?"  
Dex shrugged a shoulder. "I'll wait." Roman beamed. "Excellent!"   
Logan sighed, " Very well. Unlike you three, who all used story-telling techniques clearly modeled after fairy tales, I will simply tell my story as is. When I was eight years old, I was outside, playing with my elder sister. Suddenly, I collapsed. My sister called my mother and in turn, my mother called the hospital. They couldn't find anything physically wrong with me, so they sent me home. Then, when I was, oh, eleven or twelve, it happened again. I fainted. Last time, they were looking at my brain and muscles. This time, it occured to them to check my lungs.  
"They found nothing wrong with them, instead they realized something rather obvious. If you've ever seen the movie "How The Grinch Stole Christmas", you may recall how the Grinch's cruelty was blamed on have a heart 'two sizes too small'. That, essentially, was my issue. My heart was a third of the size it was meant to be. It could pump blood fast enough to reach my brain... except when I did something overly frivolous or got excited. They performed surgery, and inserted an additional, man-made device to insure my survival. They instructed me to avoid much movement.  
"However, I got restless. Telling a young boy with ADHD not to do anything is like telling a- a tree not to grow. I… was a fool. I challenged my sister to a wrestling match. She tried to refuse, but I wouldn't take no for an answer. We wrestled for... maybe ten minutes? We were on a mattress so we wouldn't get hurt... Fern pushed me off. I hit the ground. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe.   
"Back at the hospital, they found the device had gotton ripped off my heart and stabbed into one of my lungs. They removed it... but estimated that I had five or six years left to live. It... it's been six years. I've calmed down greatly, so my chance of survival stays at it's maximum. Despite that, I will likely pass away... well, before the end of the school year." He exhaled slowly.   
Calmly, he straightened his royal blue tie, pushed his glasses up his face a bit and looked up at the others. They stared at him in... was that horror?  
"I'm sorry, is there something on my face?" He asked dryly. Virgil choked. "Logan, you don't tell people that any day could be your last and then just.." He gestured wordlessly to the tie clad boy in general.  
Logan rolled his eyes. "I realize that. Why do you think I don't tell people this? Besides what woould you rather me do? Make a speech about how I'm going to make the most of my days? Cry like I haven't already come to terms with my imminent death? Perhaps try to kill myself before it kills me?"He said this last part with an unusual fire in his eyes.  
Just then the bell rang. "Good day." He said, standing, grabbing his bag and marching out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, remember what Isaid back at the begining? About this one not being too angsty? Yeah, I lied. Anyway, I need to remember to change the relationship tags. Royality. Also, stuff is going DOWN in the next chapter.  
> Love you all!   
> AllisonPotato<3


	11. A victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off of the song "Migraine" by twenty øne pilots.  
> TW: graphic descriptions of violence. Please. Stay safe.  
> Thank you rowan and Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You for leaving the comments that inspired me to write this.
> 
> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

/Am I the only one I know/

Dex was tired. The knowledge that he would have to tell his story tomorrow made him want to run home and hide under his bed. But his father would be home. There was no way to know what mood he was in.

/Waging a war behind my face and above my throat?/

He started walkind down the street. He could see classmates of his walking with their friends. Watching Roman laughing with that friend of his, the cute one, Remy? Watching them made his heart hurt. He really was alone.

/Shadows will scream that I'm alone/

It was drizzling slightly. He pulled his black leather jacket tighter around himself and pulled the hood of his yellow hoodie up to cover the scars on his face.

/I-I-I I've got a migraine/

Dex turned a corner. A black clad figure was getting beat up by some kids from his school. He almost walked past, almost ignored it. Then the boy looked up. Virgil. 

/And my pain will range from up down and sideways/

He found himself moving. Why? He didn't care about Virgil. He was standing in front of him now. With his six foot frame, he towered over the boys.

/Thank God it's Friday, 'cause Fridays will always be better than Sundays/

He looked down at them. "Leave him alone." He said slowly. The others backed away, running when they got far enough. Dex turned. Reaching out a hand to help Virgil up. Virgil stared for a moment, before grabbing the hand. His hoodie sleeve was pushed up a bit.

/Cause Sundays are my siucide days/

Dex turned Virgil's arm over on a hunch. Sure enough, there were little scars running down his arm, but going down the center, like a tally mark, was a huge, welted scar.

/I don't know why they always seem so dismal/

Virgil yanked his arm back from the taller boy, turning on his heel and speed walking down the street, leaving the Italian out in the rain.

/Thunderstorms, clouds, snow and a slight drizzle/

A drop of water slipped neatly down his spine. He shivered. 'Come on Florida, you're supposed to be sunny.' He looked after Virgil's retreating figure one last time before walking in the other direction.

/Whether it's the weather or the letters by my bed/

It was raining hard now. He turned onto his street. His dad's car was sitting in the driveway. 'Oh no'.

/Sometimes death seems better than the migraines in my head/

He walked up the side walk, past the colorful flowers, dimmed by the rain. Past the smiling toad statue. Past the glass orbs and birdhouses.

/Let it be said what the headache represents/

From the outside, it looked like the house where a poster perfect family would live. A mom and a dad, their son and their daughter. A dog and a cat. Maybe a goldfish.

/It's me defending in suspence/

Lies. On the outside it looks perfect. From the inside, it's seen a man cheating on his wife. The wife leaving. The man not caring. It's seen drugs, alchohol, abuse. It's seen the man's only daughter commit suicide. It's seen the man beat up his son to the point of death, forcing the boy's younger brother to watch.

/It's me suspended in a defenseless test/

No, the house wasn't as innocent as it seemed. Nor where the people in it. The man who's wife left him to care for three children, one of which gave into her depression. One of whom tragically disappeared. And the last one. A deliquent who comes to school smelling of drugs and alchohol that couldn't possibly be his father's.

/Being tested by a ruthless examinant/

Dex took out the key in his pocket and opened the door. He slipped his shoes off. He had a better chance of getting past his father in socks. He started padding through the living room.

/That's represented best by my depressing thoughts/

"You're home late." A slurred voice spoke from the couch. A large figure rose into a standing position, swaying slightly.

/I do not have writer's block my writer just hates the clock/

Dex fought back the urge to cry, sob, flee, point out he was on time, anything but simply say, "Sorry sir. It won't happen again."

/It will not let me sleep I guess I'll sleep when I'm dead/

"Damn right it won't. You know what happened today at work?" The figure stepped a round the coffee table.

/And sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head/

"No sir, what happened sir?" Dex desperately hoped this was the right response. Oh, how funny the kids at school would find this. Quiet, calm, scary Dex D'Ceit, trembling like a leaf before a forty year old construction worker.

/Am I the only one I know/

Dex's father stepped closer."Y'know what happened at work?" He was only about a foot away now.

/Waging a war behind my face and above my throat/

His arm shot up, his hand wrapping around his son's neck. He slammed him back into the wall. "I got fired." His breath smelled of liqour and crack. "I got fired, so I'm not too happy. And then my WORTHLESS," He pulled Dex forward, before slamming him into the wall again. "son comes home late."

/Shadows will scream that I'm alone/

Dex's toes barely brushed the carpet. He couldn't breathe. His head was reeling from slamming into drywall so many times. His father hasn't been this drunk since...Gil. Last time he was this drunk, he'd killed Dex's brother. Now, he was going to kill Dex.

/But I know, we've made it this far, kid/

Suddenly, he pulled him back, still by the throat, and slammed him down on the floor, releasing his neck and standing up.

/Yeah, yeah, yeah/

Dex barely managed to suck in a breath, before his father's boot crashed down on his face. He howled in pain, his hands flying to his nose. They came away red. His father was gone. And then he was back, with something in his hand. A knife.

/I'm not as fine as I seem/

Dex choked on blood and tears. His feet shoved uselessly at the carpet. He father calmly put a foot on his son's chest, to hold him still. He bent down, putting more and more weight on his son until he was crouching.

/Pardon me for yelling and telling you green gardens/

He held the knife beside the boy's eye. The seventen year old was wimpering pathetically. The wimpers turned to screams when the man stabbed into his cheek. He started carving away skin, ignoring the tears.

/Are not what's growing in my psyche, it's a different me/

Dex tried to push him away, to no avail.

/A difficult beast, feasting lumbered burnt down trees/

"Please. No. Don't kill me..."

/Freeze frame, let me paint a mental picture portrait/

"What did you say to me? WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" He grabbed his son's hair, moving his foot from his chest.

/Something you won't forget, it's all about my forehead/

He tilted Dex's head back, admiring the blod running down his face. He lifted the knife one more time and cut horizontally across Dex's forehead.

/And how it is a door that holds back contents/

Suddenly, he was standing, dragging Dex along with him. He pressed his son against the wall, arm across his thoat. He released Dex, backing up slightly. He pulled his arm back, swinging an uppercut to Dex's stomach. Dex doubled over.

/That makes Pandora's boxx contents seem non-violent/

He swung again, and again. His hand was tightly wound in Dex's hair, keeping him straight.

/Beyond my eyelids are Islands of Violence/

He couldn't breathe, he was sure something had broken in his chest long ago. Blood ran from his forehead, and into his eyes.

/My mind ship-wrecked this is the only land my mind could find/

His head has slammed into the wall again. For a second, he saw Gil, with his light brown hair and green eyes, graduating college, like he should be this year. He saw Bekki with a husband and kids, laughing, like she could be at this point. Like they would be, if this man, their father, hadn't killed them.

/I did not know it was such a violent land/

Murdered them.

/Tidal waves, suicidal crazed lions/

Pushed Bekki to suicide, beat Gil to death.

/They're trying to eat me, blood running down they're chins/

Now he was going to kill Dex.

/And I know that I can fight or I can let the lions win/

His hand released Dex's hair.

/I'm beginning to assemble what weapons I can find/

Dex hit the ground.

/Cause sometimes to stay alive, you gotta kill your mind/

His ears were ringing. His vision was fading. Everything was slo mo. Finally, he let his eyes slide shut. He deserved to die. He'd been a good boy. He at least deserved death.

 

Somewhere in his mind, Gil and Bekki welcomed him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry. The angst in this chapter... if it makes you feel better, Dex's father is very high on the list of people my big brother wants to kill, along with my friend Justin's father and King Uther from Merlin.   
> I love you all, stay safe out there guys,  
> Allison Klang <\3


	12. A feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that feeling when something is horribly wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little nothing. There will be three mor little nothings set in the same night they're basically the four waking up and texting their friends. That's it.  
> I'm sleep deprived. Sssshhhhhhhhhhh.

Roman awoke with a strange twist in his stomach.His mother was back from work, sleeping. He silently crept past her room, to the kitchen. They lived in a tiny apartment, so in all honesty, he crept past her closet, to the kitchenette.  
He poured himself some instant coffee, drinking it black. He couldn't fight the feeling that something awful had happened.  
He found himself pulling out his phone. It was two in the morning. No one should be up at this hour... no one except:

Princey: remy?

sleep.is.4.tha.weak: yo

Princey: thank god

sleep.is.4.tha.weak: ???

Princey: ive got the feeling something bad happnd

Princey: its dumb really

sleep.is.4.tha.weak: It doesnt sound stupid it sounds like somthg bad hppnd. r uok?

Roman hesitated, the feeling honestly hadn't faded, but he still typed:

Princey: Of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so… yeah. My darn brain thought is would be smart to just delete all the comments in my inbox, so now I can't comunicate with y'all. If we were chatting in the comment section, like ScaredyAnon and somethingsomethingfire and Just_Trying_to_Get_Around_You, can you drop a comment? And even if we've never talked before, comment anyways! How's this sound, best joke in the comments gets told by Patton!  
> Love you all!  
> AllisonPotato<3


	13. A feeling (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm probably not going to post as much next week, because school is starting on Wednesday and I've got Orientation Monday and yada yada yada. Well, that aside, Enjoy!

Virgil woke with a gasp, clawing at the sheets. He felt queasy. Something had gone wrong. Someone was dying.  
He slipped down the hallway to the kitchen, getting himself a glass of water. He lived in an apartment with Sloane and Corbin, and there was snoring coming from both of their rooms.  
He pulled out his phone. He needed to check something.

Anx: El? Are you up?

HELLiot: Yeah, why?

Anx: I feel like something terrible happened.

Anx: Are you OK?

HELLiot: Yeah…You sure it's not just general anxiety?

Anx: …no.

Anx: Why're you up?

HELLiot: Mitchell and I argued last night. He left. I'm worried.

Anx: You need to break up with that guy.

HELLiot: NO! He's not just my bf, he's my apartment mate. If I broke up with him, where would I live?

HELLiot: Don't say with you.

HELLiot: Corbin and Sloane wouldn't like that.

Anx: Ok, fine. Go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning.

Virgil set down his phone and put his forehead on the table. And that's where Sloane found him 5 hours later, fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentcommentcommentcommentcomment. I need comments!  
> Please comment. c:   
> Love you all,  
> AllisonPotato<3


	14. A feeling (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now… Patton!

Patton fell off the bed. Hitting the ground, he started gasping. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He was felt it before going to bed, but it was even stronger now.  
He pushed himself into a sitting position, rubbing his head. He looked up at his nightstand where he knew his phone was. Reaching up, he grabbed it and, still sitting on the floor, he turned it on.

DadJokes<3: Are you awake?

CartoonLover: Yeah? 

DadJokes<3: Why? It's 3 am.

CartoonLover: Steven Universe marathon. You?

DadJokes<3: Bad feeling.

CartoonLover: ?

DadJokes<3: nm, go to bed.

CartoonLover: But-but-but Garnet's song is soon!

DadJokes<3: Garnet's song?

CartoonLover: Stronger Than You? It's like, a love song between Ruby and Saphire.

DadJokes<3: Okay... whatever. Go to bed soon. G'night Emile!

CartoonLover: G'night Pat!

DadJokes<3: Don't die.  
/Message had been deleted/


	15. A feeling (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Logan!

Logan awoke slowly. He felt queasy. He wasn't sure why, exactly, but he felt it had to do with someone he cared dearly about. Oh god, Virgil. He shook his head. No. What was he thinking? He didn't care for Virgil any more than he cared for the others, despite his dreamy brown eyes and bright smile and concern over Logan's health…no. No better than Roman or Patton or Dex.  
Wait, Dex had not told his story. Perhaps it was more serious than previously thought. It was unlikely that Roman's mother would hurt her child. Virgil clearly stated he was no longer living with his parents. Patton's foster parents had seemed alright from the way Patton had calmly mentioned foster care. Dex however, Dex was a wild card. He had been rubbing his ribcage like it had hurt him.  
Logan grabbed his phone. They had all exchanged phone numbers on the first day.

Logan: Dex, are you okay?

Logan: Dex, are you in need of assistance?

Logan: Dex?

Logan: Should I contact the authorities?

Logan: Dex, I know you're seeing these.

Dex: Leave it, Logan. It doesn't matter.

Logan: I will leave it if you answer one question. Are you physically okay?

Logan: Dex?

/Dex has blocked Logan/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of the text chapters! And yes, Dex is alive. I have received two death threats if I don't resolve this, and one of them came from the person I share a room with. Halp.  
> Love you all! (But I'd love you more if you dropped a comment!)  
> AllisonPotato<3


	16. An empty seat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman realizes who's missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Remy is in this one! Thank you to all the people who commented and darn you to all the people who didn't. I only got one joke, and it's not too late to submit one!  
> Enjoy!

Roman woke up exhausted. He was on edge while making his eggs for breakfast. He was on edge while eating. He was on edge as he knocked on the wall separating his and Remy's kitchen. He was on edge the whole walk to school, and he was on edge as he looked around homeroom. Dex not being there bothered him more than it should.  
He waited for the tall boy to stroll through the door with that calm look of his, like nothing could ever bother him.  
Dex didn't show. Not during Homeroom. Not during first, or second. He didn't show seventh, when only the four boys in his group seemed concerned. He didn't come to school that day, or the day after. After a particularly troubling weekend, Roman went back to school with a heavy heart. So when he walked into homeroom and saw Dex's seat empty once again, he was filled with unmistakable concern for the scarred boy's safety. He was walking to seventh period with Patton and Remy, and suddenly, Patton perked up.  
"Dex?" He was staring at a boy, the hood of his yellow hoodie was up, and his olive hands tugged at the sides. People ignored him, but a couple glanced over and frowned. "Dex!" Patton called, and this time, he spun, his hood falling off.  
No one saw. Noone saw his crooked nose, his puffy lip. The new scars, curling down his face like a snake, barely scabbed open. His hair did a poor job of covering the long cut across his forehead. The only people who saw were the three standing right there. Roman was queasy. He heard Patton gasped and Remy growl under his breath, no doubt plottting against whoever did this to his crush.  
Suddenly Dex turned on his heels, sprinting for the door."Dex!" Roman called, taking pursuit, Remy and Patton running along as well. He registered Virgil and Logan, chasing the shockingly fast boy as well.  
Slowly, they started dropping behind. Patton first, stopping for breath, just outside the door. Logan slowed to a jog on the parking lot and Virgil tripped on the way up the hill. Then they were on the feild. Dex, sprinting as fast as he could with Remy hot on his heels. When they were near the fifty yard line, Remy pounced. He wrapped his thin arms around Dex's neck, bringing him to the ground.  
The others jogged up, looking down at the two young men on the ground. Roman's ached, but he crouched by the taller boy, noticing the fear in his eyes.  
"Who… who did this to you?" Dex flinched. "Don't know what you mean." His voice was broken, hoarse.  
Remy rose to his knees. At some point, the sunglasses he always wore had fallen off, and his brown and green eyes glittered with concern. He reached over to Dex's cheek, his fingers not quite touching the scars. Dex flinched again.  
Remy's expression hardened. He got to his feet. "Who do I have to kill?" Dex yelped,"No! You'll only get hurt." He fought to stand up again.  
Remy reached out a hand. Dex took it, pulling himself up. "Uh, Remy, right?" Dex asked, somewhat nervously. Remy smirked and nodded. "Sorry about tackling you." Dex shrugged to show it was okay. Suddenly, he realised that they were still holding hands. Hastily, he let go.  
Logan interrupted the tender moment between Roman's new OTP to say,"Dex, who hurt you? I have a hypothesis, but I had to ask."  
Dex's eyes flitted around the group. "Um… it was... it was my dad." He flinched like he xpected them to laugh.  
They didn't. Logan nodded, Virgil flinched and Patton gasped, "you poor baby!". Remy and Roman looked at each other and nodded. "So, where does he live? How do you get in?" Roman asked smoothly.  
Remy added, "Yeah, and d'you know where we can find a chainsaw in the vicinity?"   
Dex rolled his eyes. "No, you aren't murdering my dad. Come on, we need to get to class." They were late, but Mr. Sanders only smiled.  
And so, the five of them sat down to hear Dex's story. By the end, one was crying, one was feeling guilty about complaining of his own parents, and one of them was still planning murder.  
And the last one hung up on the call to the police he'd been running since sitting down after smoothly slipping the address into the conversation.  
Logan had always been rather smooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>:)))))))))  
> I know, he deserves to die, but then Roman would be a criminal.  
> Love you all!  
> AllisonPotato<3


	17. A week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Random shoutout to Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You, they commented first and have managed to keep a completely pointless conversation going with me. You're the Best!  
> Enjoy some fluff!

Things were looking up. Dex's father had been arrested, and his trial was Friday. Roman had gotten male lead in the school's play, Cinderella. Virgil was taking new meds. Patton had gotten a puppy. Logan's parents had gotten him a new graphing calculater after the dog chewed up his old model. It seemed like a new chapter. And then, Mr. Sanders announced that they only had four weeks left and they were a third of the way through the project.  
That's when the group realized they needed to hurry up. They had settled on what they were doing, a live action preformance of the song, with some animation playing above their heads. They could each play an instrument at least decently, with Virgil on bass, Roman on guitar and vocals, Dex also on guitar and vocals (Well, rap in this case), Patton on drums and Logan on keyboard. Roman was animating it.  
They'd practiced only a couple of times, and the animation hadn't even been started. They really needed to get moving.  
One day, Logan's parents came home to find him humming the lyrics and playing piano. The song had no piano notes, only guitar, but Logan was able to write the missing notes and fill in the blanks. His parents were amazed. He hadn't played piano since he'd been diagnosed six years ago. His sister had simply smiled when she was told. He had called her last night, telling her about his new friends. She could tell they meant more to him than he let on.  
Patton's foster parents were elated when they found him drumming on the counter with spoons. The neighbor that Dex was living with seemed a little annoyed, but mostly confused when he found the tall boy jamming out on an old electric guitar in the basement. Corbin came home one day to Virgil, sitting on his couch, slowly strumming on a bass, while Eliot played on a beat up accoustic. Roman's mother simply asked him to be quieter.  
Then, disaster stuck. Dex's neighbor couldn't afford to care for him. Dex couldn't simply go into foster care, he needed to stay with someone for a bit. It was Patton who found the solution. The four of them could let Dex stay at their houses, one night each, taking turns.  
Logan volunteered to go first. He rushed home with Dex, slammed the door open, yelling,"Attention familial units, I have brought my friend Dex home for the night. We will be in my room, practicing for the presentation. Please prepare an additional serving of dinner. Thank you."  
That night turned out shockingly well, despite the fact that Logan's parents seemed to think that they were dating. Some how, when they first started asking, Logan immediatly thought of Virgil. How strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, my left brain boys are coming together(ish). I dunno.  
> Also, another shoutout to IzDiNarro who yelled at me for the angst. Okay, how about this: shoutout to every one who commented. Leave a joke! Please!  
> Love you all!  
> AllisonPotato<3


	18. A new family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here, have angst and BAMF Remy! And Sleepceit! Yay!
> 
> TW: RACIST AND HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE

On weekends, the Freaky Five, as they called themselves, didn't really keep in touch. They would occasionally text, but that's it. So when one day Dex texted on their groupchat, things got serious.

SnekBoi: HLP ME PLZ

PrinceDude: ?

CalculatorWatch: Dex? Are you in need of assistance?

StormyMcGrumpface: Whats wrong

Sunshiney: kiddo?

SnekBoi: MY DADS OUT. NT ENOGH EDVICE.

SnekBoi: IM @ RMYS HOSE. DDS GONG 2 PCK M UP. IM TXTNG N THE DAK.

SnekBoi: IM IN TH CLOST.

PrinceDude: I shouldn't be laughing.

SnekBoi: SHUT UP ND SVE ME.

PrinceDude: On my honor, I shall save you from the villinous foe.

StormyMcGrumpface: omw

Sunshiney: im only a block away

CalculatorWatch: I am with Virgil.

PrinceDude: ;)

CalculaterWatch: Poor choice of words.

Dex huddled among the coats, the screen on his phone providing the only light. Suddenly, the doorknob turned. He flinched back even farther, but instead of his father's looming, ugly face, he saw Remy's. With his chocolate skin and curly black hair, his sunglasses where clipped to his ratty T-shirt, his surprisingly light eyes staring down at Dex with a sad look.  
"Come on. Hiding won't do anything. Let's wait for the others." Dex didn't move.  
Remy crouched to Dex's level, grabbing his shoulders. "I won't let him take you. I swear on my life, you'll never have to go back with him."  
He stretched out a hand. This time, Dex took it.  
The others arived shortly thereafter. An interesting fact about Remy was that, like Patton, he was an orphan. He lived with his older brother Mike. Mike scared Dex at first with his impressive height and football player build. His dark skin and shaved head added to the look, but once you got know him, you discovered that he was really a huge softy. He was the one who brought them freshly baked cookies while they attempted to calm Dex.  
"Knock knock!"Patton said.  
"W-who's there?"  
"Boo!"   
"…Boo who...?" Dex knew where this was going.  
"Don't cry! It was only a joke!"  
Dex shook his head. "You have to be more original." Roman grinned.  
"Very well, what did one Disney Princess say when her friend got dumped? Move-ana! Moana? Move on a?"  
Logan rolled his eyes. "Unlike elevator jokes, that did not work on so many levels." He immediately paled. "Oh no, I didn't…"  
Patton nodded happily. "You made a dad joke!"  
Remy smirked. "I got one. If only I could get paid for sleeping. It would be a… dream job."  
Roman raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have insomnia?"  
Remy shrugged. "Didn't say I'd be good at my job."  
Virgil raised a hand partly. "So, yesterday I saw a Tide Pod truck. Gotta love those Meals on Wheels!" Dex cackled at that one for a bit. Remy chuckled slightly, high-fiving the pale emo.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Mike, who had been watching and laughing, stiffened. The look of pure terror on Dex's face made Remy's fists clench.  
Mike walked around the corner to the front door. There was a silence, and then, "Careful. It's spring loaded." Followed by the sound of Mike letting go of the door, letting it swing towards the visitors face.  
Moments later, Dex's father stepped into the room. He had the same amber eyes as his son, but that's where the similarities ended. He was extremely white, so pale that his platinum blond hair seemed dark.   
He coldly stared at his son, wearing a T-Shirt donated by Patton, displaying a kitten with the caption "You're Freaking Meowt!", tan slacks donated by Logan, a black MCR sweatshirt from Virgil and a haircut from Roman, because "a prince has got to slay!".  
Mr D'Ceit sniffed slightly. "Come, Dex. I don't want to stay in house with faggots any longer." He eyed Roman and his rainbow T-Shirt and Remy's pose, hand on his jutting out hip.   
Dex dutifully walked up to his father, glancing back at the others. Suddenly, Remy spoke up. "Just how much do you hate gay people? If, say, your son was gay, would you kick him out?"  
Dex's father stared at him. "Of course." Remy smirked.  
Suddenly, grabbed Dex's hand, yanking him toward him. He stared Mr D'Ceit and calmly said, "Eat shit, fucker." And he kissed Dex. It was long and tender, Dex didn't respond for a second, but then he melted into it.  
His father roared, causing the two to break apart. Dex took a deep breath before asking, "Is there a problem?"   
His father's eyes burned. "You're just like your brother. Thank God I killed him in time. He coulda decided to marry some-some faggot nig-"  
" Excuse me sir." Mike's baritone voice cut in. Dex's father turned, in time to catch a fist to the nose. Mike calmly rumbled,"May I advise you not insult someone's race, or their little brother's sexuality while you're in their home?" Mr D'Ceit stuttered."Y-Y-You can't do that. You can't just... hit me!"   
Mike leaned over, putting his face mere inches from the man on the floor's. "Why not? I told you that door was spring loaded. Now get out."  
Dex's jerk wad father made no move to leave. "I said, get OUT." Mike bellowed. The trash-I mean man-no, I mean trash- stood and fled.  
Roman sighed. "On the bright side, my OTP basically got together, also, he basically confessed. Unfortunately, we have no proof of said confession."  
Logan scoffed. "Au Contrare, I got it on video."  
Everyone turned to stare at him. He shrugged, on his phone again, no doubt sending it to Dex's lawyer. Suddenly, Virgil whooped. "Logan, you beautiful person!"  
And Patton shipped it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my absolute favorite to write! "Eat Shit Fucker!" Ah, iconic. :)  
> Love you all!  
> AllisonPotato<3


	19. An Author's Note (Please read!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just some things I need to get off of my chest.

Alright, sorry. I'm not going to be updating as much, because of my schedule. I should be able to update every night, but if I don't I'm realy sorry. And now, for some other stuff:

1) Other fanfics. I have four other fanfictions, there's a BATIM one, a TØP one, an Undertale one and a DEH one. If you like any of these things, take a look!

2) Writers Block. I'm running low on ideas. I have two ways the next chap could go (more on that later,) but other than that… nada. Please leave a comment if you have an idea!

3) Chapter 20. Let me know if you want fluff, then angst, or just raw angst. Knowing me, angst is there either way, but one way, you get a bit of mostly platonic lamp and some cuddles. The other just goes straight to angst.

4) Okay, here goes. Firstly, I feel kinda bad lying to you guys. My name's not really Allison. I just have anxiety about putting my name on the Internet. If you really want, I could tell you, but I'd rather not, if that's okay. I'm sorry about lying.  
Secondly, I think I may be pansexual. It's easier to come out to strangers on the internet than people I really know.

5) I'm sorry for wasting your time, but I felt like you should know this stuff. Also, check the notes on each chapter. I tend to put important info there. 

I love you all!   
"Allison Klang"


	20. A kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another angsty song chap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this one is iRobot by Jon Bellion.

/I was a human, breathing and thinking/

Logan walked down the hallway. The usual people tripped him, shoved him. At the corner nearest to Ms. Linch's geometry classroom, Mike Anderson tried to punch him. Not so unusual. He did so every day. Logan simply ducked and speed walked away.

/Eating and drinking, philosophising/

A couple walked past him. A smidge of envy twisted in his heart. He couldn't have that. Couples were two people who enjoyed each other company. Who listened and laughed and talked. And felt. He couldn't. He was cold.

/I was a human until you killed me/

Before the Fall, he'd been happy, emotional. Now the only person he cared about romantically was… Virgil. But there was no way Virgil would care for him in return, right?

/And ripped my heart out, I knew what love was/

Logan didn't know what was different about Virgil. Perhaps he was asthetically pleasing. No. Perhaps it was how grounded he was. Calm, reasonable.

/Now when they ask me, I just reply slow/

Either way, Virgil had no right to make Logan blush. He had no right to make Logan feel like that. Logan. Didn't. Feel.

/And sound like an iPhone/

Suddenly, a shout rang through the halls. Virgil. Logan found himself running. Running to the scuffling. What if Virgil was hurt? What if Virgil was being hurt? What if Virgil was in danger? What if Virgil-

/I do not know love, I am a robot/

All of them where true. A group of boys, some of Roman's friends, were beating Virgil up. He was laying on the floor, his purple hair mussed, his pale face smeared with blood from his busted eyebrow. Logan had to remind himself not to feel. 

/Ba ba ba ba bum bada ba/

"May I advise you not continue?" Logan asked. The boys turned, taking in his lanky, thin frame. "Well well well, Mr Robot came around to save his boyfriend."

/I do not know love, I am a robot/

"I am not a robot." Logan gritted his teeth. The boys stepped over Virgil, who looked on with scared eyes. "Well, I guess you wouldn't mind us giving you a little beauty mark."

/Ba ba ba ba bum bada ba/

Suddenly, his fist was flying towards Logan's face. Logan's eyes crssed, terror rising in his chest.

/Used to have a fire, passion and desire/

Suddenly, a hand flew out, catching the fist inches from Logan's nose. "Don't. You. Dare." Roman's voice said slowly.

/Now all I require are circuits and wires/

Logan stumbled back. Roman stood before him, staring down at the bully. Dex stood beside him, fists at his sides. Patton stood beside him, a determined expression on his chubby, freckled face.

/Inside was an ocean of emotion/

The seniors backed off. "Roman, what the hell're you doing?" One of them asked. Roman calmly replied,"protecting my friends."

/Then you cut me open, now all I know is/

Logan squared up. All four of them faced the three assholes. Virgil was still on the ground, struggling to stand. Again, Logan had to remind himself not to feel again. 

/I am a robot, thoughtless and empty/

So many emotions, joy, anger, love, sadness. They poured from the four. The anger was strong. The bullies could sense it. They left. Logan went over to help Virgil up.

/Don't know who made me, don't know who sent me/

"Why?" Virgil asked. 'Why did you help me? Why do you care? Why are you blushing?' Logan looked at him."Love." He said simply. 'I love you. Do you love me? Love is quite strange isn't it?'

/Electric robot, everythings gray now./

Virgil gasped. He was still holding onto Logan's shoulders. Then he kissed him. Logan couldn't breathe. But he could. His world was spinning. Virgil liked him. Him!

/Numb to the pain now and all I know is/

Logan pulled back. Oh God. His heart was pounding. His heart. The spinning wasn't entirely from true love. He could see his vision fading. No. Please no. He hit the ground.

/Now when they ask me, I just reply slow/

"Can you hear me?"

/And sound like an iPhone/

"… critical condition!"

/I do not know love, I am a robot/

"Shit, we need to get blood packs."

/Ba ba ba ba bum bada ba/

Virgil must be so scared.

/I do not know love/

Patton would be blaming his curse right now.

/I am a robot/

Roman is no doubt trying to stay strong.

/Ba ba ba ba bum bada ba/

Dex must be… Logan couldn't focus. He pulled for a last breath, thinking of the most beautiful face he could imagine.

/I used to know love/

The face was Virgil's.

 

"Get him on life support! Now!"


	21. A lot of waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any of you heard the song Hello, Goodbye by the Beatles? It's stuck in my head right now. I don't even know.  
> Enjoy!

Virgil sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair in the hospital waiting room. It had been nearly nine hours. He knew he'd have to cut for quite a while when he got home. Relieve himself of his stress. Lose his worries in the blood as it swirled down the drain.  
He looked up. Dex was staring at him. Virgil remembered that time in the rain, when Dex had silently, gently turned his arms over. The sad look he had worn was almost enough to make Virgil cry. Next to him, Remy sat with his knees curled up to his chest. The two of them had been dating for nearly a week now. Virge didn't know Remy nearly as well, but he knew that he was loyal and brave, with more than a little sass. On Remy's left sat Patton. He was hugging himself tightly, obviously fighting tears. Virgil remembered the hug he gave him, when he'd first told his story. The care so obviously filling the boy to the brim has a light in the world. Roman sat beside him, drawing frantically on his tablet thing. Virgil remembered the way he had stood before the bullies. His own friends. Oh, how that must've hurt.  
Virgil had never had a family. Not a true one. Now, here he was, waiting for the news that his crush had made it… or didn't.   
But he had a family.  
The door to operating room opened, a man walking out. He looked around, seeing the kids and walked over. "Are you Mr Sophilates' friends?" Virgil nodded. "Excellent. His parents have been informed. Unfortunately, neither could make it."  
Virgil spoke, "Informed of what? Is Logan okay? What happened? Oh God, he's dead, isn't he. I killed him. This is my fault." He was crying now, scratching at the scars on his arms.  
Patton was suddenly right there, giving him a side hug. "It's okay Virge, I'm sure Logan is okay." He looked up at the doctor, tears in his eyes.   
"Right doc?" The doctor was staring at them. "Um, er, yes. We completed a somewhat successful transplant. He will likely live an average amount of time."   
Virgil couldn't breathe. Logan was okay. They were okay. It was okay.   
They were allowed into Logan's room. Logan was asleep. He looked so different. His dark hair was tousled, his glasses sat on the bedside table. His face was so relaxed, free from the wrinkles that nearly always appeared on his face. He even seemed less pale, his face was more colored, his cheeks were pink.   
He was so beautiful. Virgil loved him so much. And then, Logan's eyelids fluttered. His cool grey eyes cracked open, blinking a few times. He attempted to sit up, his eyes fixed on Virgil. "Virgil." His voice cracked. "Virgil," It was clearer now. "Are you alright?" Virgil nearly choked. "Says the one in the hospital bed." Logan shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm … I'm better than fine. However, judging from what I know of your character, you probably had a near panic attack, blaming yourself."  
Virgil scoffed, wiping a tear from his cheek. "God, I love you." He froze. Why did he say that? What if Logan didn't mean what Virgil thought he did when he said 'Love' what if…  
"And I love you." Logan's voice said. Virgil's eyes cut to him. He was sitting up, eyes fixed on Virgil's.   
They tentatively smiled at each other, before Logan jumped. "The presentation is in 5 days!" He turned to Roman, opening his mouth.   
"Say no more hermano!" He held up his tablet. "The animation is complete!" Patton squealed, jumping up and wrapping his arms around Roman's neck. Remy smirked.   
"I swear, this shit keeps happening." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cause you say Goodbye, I say Hello."  
> So there's that. I guess. Your support back on chapter 19 was amazing, thank you all so, so much!  
> I love you all!  
> AllisonPotato<3


	22. A song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That awful moment when you realize that you're so close to that chapter that you expected to be last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is just a tiny bit of plot, like, just telling you what happened. I don't know. Enjoy!

A week passed. Over a span of seven days, Patton and Roman had gotten together, prompting Mr Sanders to run down the hallway screaming "Joan! Talyn! Terrence! Val! You owe me so much money!" Apparently, the teachers had a betting pool on who would get together. Thomas had guessed Roman and Patton, Virgil and Logan, and Dex and Remy, after he set the project teams.  
Roman's animation was rather amazing, and they were rather impressed. It would appear that the young man was even better at art than he said. The drawings were smooth, and the transitions even more so. Each of the characters were each a different color, either blue, turquoise, red, purple or yellow. The other characters were mostly gray, with Corbin and Sloane starting off gray, but becoming more and more rainbow. Eliot was a dark gray, with black and white accents. Emile was orangeish peachish and Remy was a dark forrest green.  
Virgil got worse and worse over the week, to the point where he self-harmed once, but the others helped him through it. He got more and more confident. On he and Logan's first date, he ended up paying, despite Logan's disagreeing.  
Patton was still a soft little teddy bear. Not much changed.  
Logan's new heart helped. His body wasn't used to the power, and he was in the hospital for a couple days, before being released. He was able to feel more emotions without worrying about passing out. He laughed more now that he and Virgil were together.  
His evidence put Dex' father in prison. Logan's parents were more than happy to adopt the boy, and so they did. For a long time, he flinched at every sound, and looked surprised when Logan talked back to his father and didn't get slapped. It wasn't for years that he was able to look his new parents in the eyes, but that's okay. One step at a time.  
Tomorrow, it all went down. The presentation. Something had changed. It wasn't just in front of the class anymore. It was full blown concert. At seven o'clock, the five boys were going to get on that stage, and play in front of a thousand people.  
Well, this was going to go wrong. Or so they thought.


	23. A finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chap! Wow! Th fic originally was going to be so long, but I mean, patience? Who's she? I don't know her.  
> Enjoy!

Fern sat down in a cold plastic chair. The whole thing was held in the gym. There was a stage on one end, covered in wires and sound equipment. She was sitting with her family, Robin and her mom and dad.   
Fern shifted uncomfortably. Robin put a hand on her elbow. Logan. She was here for Logan. And that new little brother of her's, Dex. They'd never met, but that didn't matter much. She'd heard his story and already loved him. The poor kid.  
Slowly, the lights dimmed. Excitedly, the blue haired woman flicked open her booklet before sulking. Lo's group was last. Robin, being the amazing wife she was, immediatly pointed out how bad the first act was. Complaining about the groups really calmed her wife down.  
Finally, Thomas announced the final grou, walked off the stage and nodded to the person at the sound booth.  
And then the light shut off entirely. Robin yelped and grabbed onto Fern's arm. A soft, slow tune began to play. Above the stage, a screen flickered to life. A little silent animation played, showing a gray girl moving from Mexico to America. It showed her being poor, crawling into the backseat of a car with a man, and coming out with a red baby. The music slowed even farther, and a man crisp, clear, sweet voice sang: "I've been on my own for far too long/ Hear the voices in my head singing this song/ Lalala ladidi/ Won't you listen to my melody, melody."  
Suddenly, drums, guitars and a bass joined in with the piano, the music getting stronger, louder, faster.  
The animation continued, showing the little boy growing up, he acted like his mother, strutting alongside her, people would be nice to him, until they saw his mom, when they'd push him away. Eventualy, the boy left his mom, walking away from her. Immediately, everyone loved him. He became popular. Through this little sequence, the man sang "I'm just a shade short of being gray/ Everyone treats me like royalty/ I'm not. I'm just a nobody with a crown/ You taught me, I taught you too/ Smiling's fine won't say it's not true/ but sometimes, it's okay to be down." The boy pulled away from his friiends, reaching toward a bright light, hovering in front of the camera. He wrapped his hand around it, and the screen went dark.   
A light turned on over the stage, illuminating a boy. His dark brown hair swirled around his shoulders. He had beautiful makeup, obviously done by a pro. He was wearing a white suit jacket over a red T-shirt. Under that, he wore some tight white jeans. He looked very cute, and very gay.  
He examined his arms, before grabbing his guitar and stepping toward the mic. In the same voice as before, he sang: "You don't hear me no matter how hard you listen/ Even though you say you care./ I gotta put in a song/ Put it to a melody, melody!"  
He sang slower, softer now, "I'll never be wanted, don't say it ain't true." On the screen, a gray couple had a hand on their purple son's shoulders. They dragged him around, controlling who he met. They let him be friends with one boy, until he went from gray to rainbow, and held hands with a rainbow boy. "Yknow, that's the difference tween me and you." The boy on the screen became friends with another boy, at least until the other boy reached up and spun the 'he' that appeared over his head until it became 'they'. "Not every body loved ya, but at least they pretend." His parents dragged the purple boy away both times. He grew older, and more panicked. Finally, he slit his wrists. "You're smart, I'm dumb," As he swayed on his feet, he looked up, seeing the same light the boy before him had seen. He also reached up and grabbed it. "You're just getting started, and I wish I were done."  
On the stage, as the first sang: "I'll let you know when the story ends!" there was another boy, holding the bass. He was Asian, with purple hair hanging over one eye. He was dressed in a dark purple button up, and ripped black jeans. His make-up consisted of plum eyeshadow and lipstick and pale foundation. Honestly, it looked pretty cool.  
"You don't hear me, no matter how hard you listen!/ Even though you say you care!/ I gotta put it in a song/ Put it in a melody!"  
On the screen, there was a happy family, a mom, a dad, a little girl and her big brother. The little girl reached up, spinning the 'her' that popped up until it read 'he'. His family looked at each other and shrugged. The pink girl turned into a turquoise boy. "I'm not okay I swear." Suddenly, his family disappeared, replaced by graves instead. "But I'm fighting, to be fair." He went through other families, the ones that he really cared about died. "All the skeletons in my closet last for miles." He broke down, crying. He looked up and saw the light. "I know it ain't okay," He grabbed it. "But what can I say?"  
Standing on the stage was another boy, on drums. He was short and some what chubby. His thick black glasses reminded Fern of Logan's. He was wearing a grey hoodie over a blue polo. He wore no make up, but smiled so brightly that it was hard to tell. "Hiding is fine when it's behind a smile!"  
"You don't hear me, no matter how hard you listen!" The singer was nearly screaming now. "Even though you say you care!/ I gotta put it in a song/ Put it in a melodyyyyyyyy!"  
On the screen, it showed a boy and his big sister playing outside. Fern's chest tightened. Seeing herself as a cartoon was trippy. "I'm afraid I'll fade away." The boy fainted. It skipped to him and his mom sitting in a hospital. A doctor explained the problem and told the boy how much time he had left. "Please help me keep sane." The boy stopped running. He stayed calm. "I don't like being heartless." Then, the boy fainted again. "I don't got no emotions," The boy was in a hospital bed. "Rendered motionless!" He saw the light, and reached for it.  
And there he was. He was standing over the keyboard, pounding away. His face was contoured, he was wearing... is that eyeliner?… and light pink lipstick. He was wearing a black button up, along with a blue tie, hanging loosely around his neck. Little Logan was all grown up. "I don't want no part in this!"  
The people playing instruments stopped. The boy at the microphone stepped away slightly. Suddenly, someone started rapping rapidly, pun not intended.  
The screen showed a man cheating on his wife, her leaving. It showed him standing by as his daughter commited suicide and him beatnig one of his sons to death, while other stood by, crying. The man hit the boy. As he grew older, people avoided him, feared him. Fern didn't know much, but she knew this was her new brother. Sure enough, his dad went to prison and he kissed a green boy. Yay!   
The final light came on, illuminating a boy. His dark brown hair and olive skin made him look Italian. His eyes were sharply winged, with gold eyeshadow. His lips were black. He was wearing a black fedora, yellow button-up, a black vest and black jeans. He finished rapping, stepping back to perform an excellent guitar solo. And then the song was done.   
Afterwards, Fern charged up to her brother, giving him a hug. "Lolo! That was great!" Logan rolled his eyes. "Hello Fern. Salutations Robin." Robin nodded. "Hey Logan." Fern suddenly backed up, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Logan, didn't you say you have a boyfriend?"  
He opened his mouth to respond, but instead his eyes flicked to the side. "Virgil? I presume your parents didn't come?"  
The purple boy was standing there, hands shoved deep in his pockets. Apon hearing his voice, he turned. "Hey Lo, and um, yeah no." He looked at the woman.   
"Are you Logan's sister and sister-in-law? I'm Virgil Crest, Logan's boyfriend." He straightened (ha) up, almost daring them to argue.  
Fern couldn't help herself. She gasped dramatically. "Ah, Robin! Did you hear that? Logi Bear is... is... gay? However can I bear it? My homosexual, gay mind suffers from the agony of know that I'm related to such a disappointment!" Virgil was laughing, but Logan simply rolled his eyes. Robin sighed, used to her wife's antics by now.  
Suddenly, Fern gasped. "Whoa whoa whoa! We still haven't met yellow! I mean, he's ligit my brother too, right?" Robin pointed to a approaching person. "Isn't that him?" Logan replied in affirmative and they all silently watched the new person. He was taller than Fern had thought, nearly six feet tall. In his arms, he carried a boy, princess style. The princess had short curly hair, black skin, sunglasses and Starbucks.   
The tall boy nodded to Fern and Robin. "You guys're Nerd boy's family?" Logan sighed. "And your family in extension, Dex." Dex shrugged.  
"Fair 'nough. Rem, you gonna get down?" The boy in his arms pretended to consider. "Nah."  
Suddenly, the lead singer burst into the conversation, dragging the drummer along by the hand. "Guys! That was excellente!" He noticed Fern and quickly added "And my name is Roman Garcia! And this is Patton!" The woman introduced themselves.  
As they talked, Fern couldn't help but notice how relaxed Logan was.  
It looked like things turned out okay after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> I am done with this fic, but not necisarilly the verse. I will make more fanfiction in this world, but only if you guys want. Due to my distressing lack of Creativity, please comment a prompt or suggestion. Thank you!  
> I love you all so, so, so very much!  
> Allison the Depressed, Hyperactive, Lonely Potato.


	24. Authors Note #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMIGOSH!

Hey guys, this amazing guest who goes by Golden_Girl_Six sang the song, and it is beautiful! Check it out here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2VD-yMesDI !  
Thank you, that is all.  
AllisonPotato<3


End file.
